The Betrothal of Kyoya Ootori
by The Phantom's Bride of Gondor
Summary: Mizuki Takahiro is still mourning the loss of her mother, and dealing with losing her left hand. Her father has betrothed her to the youngest son of the Ootori clan. She dreams of true love. She discovers the Host Club, who plot to get the two together. Kyoya x OC also slight Haruhi x Tamaki New summary, it sucks I know. The story is better than the summary. (I hope)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So here's my first Ouran fanfiction. I wrote this because most of the stories with Kyoya have him falling in love with a girl who doesn't want him, this story is about a girl afraid of her own shadow who's arranged to marry Kyoya because of her father. Mizuki means "Beautiful Moon" I thought it was appropriate because, well she's shy and cute. I will write more, I'm working on it. Hope you enjoy this story!**

**Because this is required apparently (Ugh XP) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, only my plot and OC's. Special thanks to RhiRhi2510, for writing an awesome fanfiction that inspired this, also for the profile.**

**Edit: I made Mizuki 17 now to fit the story better.**

* * *

Name: Takahiro, Mizuki

Age: 17

Gender: Female

* * *

**Physical Description:**

Hair: Long Black, usually kept in a ponytail with a maroon ribbon.

Eyes: Heterochromatic, one blue eye, one brown eye.

Height: Five foot zero

Weight: 100 lbs

Skin Color: Pale

Chest size: Large DD

Birthmarks/Tattoos/Piercings/Etc.: A small mole under the eye.

Origins: Japanese, English

Languages: Japanese, English, German, and Italian (she also knows French, she just refuses to speak it)

* * *

**Family:**

Takahiro, Takama (Father)

Kyoko and Maaya(Older sisters)

Oka (Aunt)

Beatrix (deceased, Mother)

Birthday: April 17th

Personality: Kind, sweet, quiet, shy, weak-willed, and a hopeless romantic.

Likes: Vocaloids, singing, her older sisters, romantic books and manga, violins, writing, studying, Labyrinth, and anime.

Dislikes: Sora Akunin, being forced to do things, fire, insects and spiders, drowning, and illness.

Blood Type: O negative

Favorite Food: Taiyaki (Fish shaped cakes traditionally filled with sweet bean paste)

Interesting Facts: Missing left hand, heterochromatic, wears a necklace with a small sword, still sleeps with a plush dog named Miso, has pet cats named Jareth and Ribbon, she used to speak French with her mother, she hardly speaks at all anymore, she practically lives in her head.

Bio: My name is Mizuki, I'm fifteen years old. I attend Ouran Academy, my mother died three years ago, I lost my hand, she lost her life. It was a stormy day, and I insisted to go to the mall. My mother and father were divorced, Daddy is rich, Mom was a British Actor, they didn't get along. I was living with Mom, and after I healed up, I was whisked away to Japan. He arranged a marriage with the youngest boy in the Ootori family. Kyoya is handsome, but he seems bored with everything, even though I've only met him once. Most of the time I wish to switch places with Mom, I should have died in my mother's place. I hate my mind, I hate my heart, I hate myself. I wish I could stop feeling like this. I'm so selfish, my father needs me to make this connection to the Ootori family. Though I hide my feelings, all I wish is that someone would notice that there's a real person hiding under this shy shell.

* * *

I tripped and fell with a thump. My binder spilled, spraying notebook paper with my screenplay on it. I quickly gathered up the pages and slid them back in the Yotsuba&! decorated binder. Dear Reader, you may have noticed that no one decided to help me, but as with all truly excellent heroines, there must be some points made before the plot begins before the hero or heroine can start the journey to change their life forever. That is what happened today, I usually go through school calmly and quietly, people don't notice nor care when you're a fly on the wall. I've learned that the libraries here at the school are never ever silent, so four weeks ago I found out about a small unused Music room.

I ran down the halls as I began to blush. My books slipping every so often I pushed them into place. I sat in the hall and organized my binder, placing the screenplay carefully into my folder. But one of the songs was missing, i began to panic, my mission of musical magic was going to be ruined! It could've been picked up my a group of boys who won't appreciate my genius, they were probably poking fun at it right this very moment. I quickly placed all my stuff into my binder, and sat up, wiping previously unnoticed tears from my eyes. A girl held what I assumed were the missing pages. She had caramel colored hair, brown eyes, and she was a few inches taller than me, she wore a bright pink bow in her hair. The bow reminded me somewhat of my cat, Ribbon, her fur is caramel and she wears a bow on the back of her collar. I recognized her from my class.

"Takahiro-san?" She said, her voice slightly nasal. I nodded, signaling it was okay for her to come closer.

"When you fell, I found these pages, and I read them, I think it's excellent!" Renge continued. I frowned. She handed me the sacred pages and I pointedly placed them in my precious binder. Awkward silence followed the next few minutes. She stared. I inwardly screamed.

"Well, if you want to talk, come to Music Room Three. I'm the manager of the club there! I'm sure I could set you up with a host!" And with that comment, she left, making small hopping steps. I turned to where she sat. In her place, a small scented pink business card sat taped to the velvet cushion. I peeled the tape, and picked up the card.

It read as follows :

**_The Ouran Official Host Club_**

_Every day, after school._

_Try one of our many handsome boys, enjoy refreshments, have a wonderfully romantic time._

_Music Room #3_

I considered going, but not today. I decided to sleep on it, and decide in the morning.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you enjoy! This is a bit rushed, I know. Review please! More is coming! A big thanks to RhiRhi2510, check out her awesome story please! **

**I will post when I think it's ready, don't pressure me! DX**

**Your loyal author,**

**TPOG**


	2. The Consideration

**Author's Note: So apparently people like this, so I'll continue. **

**I don't own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form. By the way, this takes place just before episode two, kind of an AU, I guess, since Renge's there. It's set in the second episode of the anime, "The Job of A High School Host" So Haruhi has joined. Also I'm going to start a three-choice poll. The details of the story will be included at the Author's Note at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and I remind you in my family I'm known as the "Victor Hugo" of fanfiction. It means that I use a lot of detail and tell everyone's story. I'm considering writing a _Labyrinth _story. Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape, or form. Okay? There I said it. XP**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Host Club**

**Mizuki's POV**

As I was driven home by my valet, I thought about this girl's offer. She seemed sincere, if a bit hyper.

I've heard more than I care to know about the famous Ouran Host Club. It was all the girls in my class talked about.

The idle chatter is about the hosts, and their personalities and respective charm, for instance, the chairman's son Tamaki-senpai, the club's president,and how he treats every girl like a queen and how he's such a gentleman,or the Hitachin twins incestuous relationship. Girl's in Class 2-A have invited me upon multiple occasions, I wasn't sure why this one girl had made me reconsider going to the host club. Everything about that club is essentially boys pretending to be girl's Prince Charming or Mr. Right. And for what benefit? They were making bonds with the children of powerful people! It was all a play for the girls, and I think they knew it too. All those testosterone-fueled boys pretending to truly care for every attending guest. It was all an act! Everyone fake and smiley, never showing an ounce of true emotion. I know, I'm not one to say, I hide my emotions all the time, except a few bursts of fiery temper. For example, when I found out I was going to be engaged. I grew up with fairy-tales and thoughts of true love dancing through my head. My older sisters were (almost, for Maaya) married for the same reason, benefit to the family. My older sister was twenty when she married Paolo Pertucci, a powerful business mogul, they're expecting their fourth son in July. My second sister was to be married to a man who owned a lumber mill, she ran away and emailed us that she eloped with an American golfer and was living happily. We never heard from her again. I was scared out of my mind, would this be my destiny? Run away or be doomed into a marriage where my single purpose in life was producing an heir? I felt dizzy thinking about it. My psychologist is right, I do tend to over analyze things in my head.

I hopped out of the limo, thanked the valet, and went inside the empty house. I live in my own private mansion, both my older sisters and my father don't live with me anymore, and since Father constantly travels, so he stays in his own private, separate, home depending on the season. I asked for a mansion after Father announced my betrothal, I couldn't stand to be in the same house with the man I once called father. I think if I asked for a head on a silver platter during that time, he'd have probably given one to me to avoid me running away. The betrothal was four weeks ago. It wasn't official yet, Kyoya and I were to prepare a performance and make it official at my father's friends wedding next week. Then there would be the engagement, *ahem* betrothal parties and the other pre-wedding stuff after college, in five years we'd have to go through all that crap over again.

Before I could spend multiple hours of wallowing in self-pity, my phone rang.

I grumbled under my breath before answering.

"Moshi-moshi?" I answered in my fake cheery voice, trying to cover up my depressed monotone.

"Mizuki-sama, this is Aki. Your father told me to call you for dinner at the mansion on Wednesday. Can you tell Ootori-sama? Thank you." Aki said in a rushed voice. Aki is my manager. A manager essentially controls your life from almost every corner. Thanks to Aki, I have therapy every week with the school's psychologist, and I don't have to, in her words "worry about a thing" though I do.

If, dear Reader, you think that Aki's phone call was brief, she always talks like that. Aki is like a hummingbird, she runs around like crazy, and she never stops moving. She has been my personal assistant since I was eleven. Though I know she means well, sometimes she's a bit... What's the word... Crazy.

Well, I felt tired and dreading talking to Kyoya. I felt both mentally and physically exhausted.

So for now I just went to my room and pulled out my signed copy of my favorite manga, _Magic Love_ _Guardian, _it's about a girl who falls in love with her wizard friend, who's sworn to protect her. I read it when I feel lonely. At least in my fictional world, there was such things as true love. I didn't come down for dinner that night. I didn't want to explain my puffy eyes. I hate crying in front of people. I felt trapped and hopeless. I cried myself to sleep to _World is Mine._

* * *

The next morning I woke up early. Five a.m., to be exact.

Refreshed somewhat from my crying the previous night, I got ready for school, pulling my uniform off the hanger, I walked into the bathroom and prepared a bath. While the water was heating up I brushed my thick black hair. Slipping off my pajamas, I gazed in the mirror. Daddy always said I had the face of an angel, I always thought I looked average. I'm not hideous, I'm not beautiful. I'm normal looking. My own mother said I was plain, but she tried being nice about it, saying I was plain in a "Jane Eyre" sort of way. I always tried to improve myself, so I tried to mess around with my bangs. I look like I did as a kid, large, mismatched eyes, small nose, cherry red lips. Meh. I finished inspecting myself and being a stereotype. I slid into the bath, letting the sweet scent of lavender and hot water overtake me. I released my stress and began to relax among the bubbles. It felt like a hug made of clouds. I pushed a button on the rim of the tub and the jets softly blew. I sighed from the bubbly bliss.

I washed my hair and began to clean myself. I felt so much better after the surprising layer of dirt and sweat washed off my pale body.

Running water over my neck, I relaxed. There was just something soothing about water it was the calm in my insane life. I felt a lot better. I stepped out on my soft pink bath mat Pulling a fluffy white bathrobe out of the closet, I wrapped it around by body and tied it tightly around my waist.

A knock rang from the door.

"Come on in!" I said, running from the bathroom. I ran a brush through my black hair. It opened to reveal Keiko-chan, my maid. She was smiling as usual, and she carried a tray of food. I sat down at small table and she brought the tray to me. Today's breakfast was a piece of whole wheat toast and a small cup of rice, served with an orange and two egg whites. A small teapot held some sweet mint tea. I've been on this sort of meal plan since I was seven. I studied in school that samurai drank tea before battle. I drink it to calm my nerves, before my battle, also known as the snake pit that is high school. I ate my meal and gave my toast to Keiko-chan.

I had finished breakfast and my homework. Now it was time for appearances. Keiko-chan silently helped me with my hair, french-braiding it into two long braids that fell around my shoulders. She gave me a light amount of makeup, pink lip gloss and blush for my vampire-like face. Keiko-chan hardly ever speaks, and when she does it always in whispers. Abused by her ex-husband three months ago, I helped her out in secret, slipping her money now and then, she thanked me in the silent way she does. She reminds me of a fox, soft red hair, haunting eyes, and the fact she's sneaking around silently. But, for all her fox-like nature, she always knows what's going on in my mind, and she's become a true friend to me because of that.

I slipped into my uniform, Keiko-chan helping me tie the ribbon, because no matter how hard I tried, I can never tie a bow to save my life.

I feel like a duck in my uniform, it's a pale yellow, which goes somewhat with my blue eye. I feel weird in it, somewhere between princess and duck.

I hopped into the limo, pulling my bag into my lap, pulling out my binder, rubbing the Yotsuba&! sketches under the clear plastic that covered the front.

As usual, I went through the day, avoiding human interaction, speaking only when spoken to, the average routine. I walked through the halls, until I ran into the man I had avoided all day.

_Kyoya..._

He looked down at me with cold dark eyes. His expression changed, though, when he noticed who had bumped into him. He smiled his familiar fake smile, and pushed his glasses back to his nose. I blushed a deep red.

"Sorry, I'm a huge klutz, it was my fault. My mother always told me I was a fool, I never listened to her-" And I was babbling. I always babble, even in written word I ramble frivolously. I apologize, dear readers, even if you're a snooping maid reading her mistress's journal, I'm sorry for torturing you.

And then he placed a finger against my lips, shushing me. My heart flew out of my chest.

"It's fine." He said. I remembered Aki's phone call.

"Oh, um... _Otō_ ___san _wanted me to invite you to dinner at his mansion." I said. I could see through his expression. He seemed to love my father. I couldn't put my foot on it why, he did.

"Tell him I'll be there. I shall be in Music Room #3 if you receive anymore information." And with that he walked away. I remembered the card in my bag and pulled it out.

It read the same, Music Room #3. I decided to just get over myself and go. After all, if Kyoya's going, I might as... Wait a second. If Kyoya is going to the host club, that could mean one of two things.

Either he's a host, or he's gay. Oh my gosh I might be tied to gay person. Poor Kyoya! I would hate for that to happen! All this time I've been all gloomy about myself when this is affecting him too!

I ran after Kyoya, but he had already left. I ran to Music Room #3, only to have to ask for directions.

Eventually, I finally got there. The large pink doors stood over me in a light and happy shade of pink.

So then I opened the door, and standing there, was the Host Club...

* * *

**What has Mizuki found? Should the boys be cosplaying? Send me your opinions and I'll choose one. **

**Now for the story ideas. PM me because I will write just about anything. **

**Now for the three choices!**

**Love is Blind: Things are tough for Haruhi's little sister (by about a year) Koemi Fujioka is blind and sweet. She's invited to Ouran because of her sister's reputation. She joins her sister's adventures as they go through high school. (Original storyline! Not self-insert!) Kaoru x OC**

**Adopted by the Suoh Family**

**Sayuri is orphaned during a horrible storm at age seven, leaving her all alone in the world. Now fifteen, a new opportunity shows up when a grumpy old woman named Shizue Suoh offers her a spot in the Suoh clan as a backup heir should anything happen to Tamaki. She accepts and now she travels to the land of the rich. She now attends a new school with her _Onii-chan_, Tamaki, who insists she become a host in his club. (No ships unless requested)**

**The Life and Times of Natsuko Hitachin**

**Natsuko is the half-sister of Hikaru and Kaoru. No one seems to know her back story.**

**Her mother had an affair with her father, who kept her after Yuzuha abandoned them for her husband and older twin sons. After her father dies, she's left in the care of an abusive uncle, her only comfort is a picture of her father. She's taken away by Child Protection when she turns 14. By then, she harms herself with a knife and starves herself of sleep and food. Can the Host Club help this lost soul? Or will Natsuko fall into darkness?**

**(No ships unless requested, as with the above one)**

**So that's it vote on my User page and don't forget to review!**

**This is TPBOG, over and out.**

**See ya!**


	3. The Host Club

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, as soon as I posted the second chapter, I got a few favorites and follows! Thanks everybody! I'm flattered.**

**So I hoped to receive more than one review or suggestion for cosplay, so basically, I got one that suggested I dress the boys up like poor people (you know who you are...:)So I'll do that! I'm also writing a Ouran/Labyrinth crossover! The plot is the Host Club are cosplaying as characters as Labyrinth (heavily edited, of course, you don't want the twins as goblins not looking like their handsome selves, do you?) I hope you don't hate me for this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and if I did there would be more than one season.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Host Club**

There they stood.

Six boys, five of which dressed in a Medieval peasantry garb, stood in what looked like a practiced arrangement.

The outfits were all browns and greens and some of them were velvet, definitely not something a peasant would wear.

"Welcome!" They said. I noticed another boy walk out in a different colored Medieval garb. He struggled with his hat before pointing me out to the others, who did a double take.

"Oh, a newcomer." Tamaki-san said with a smile. He got up and stepped over to where I was. He slid a hand under my chin and raised it so my mismatched eyes met his flawless violet ones. I imagined what would happen if I just ran, straight out of here. I rolled my eyes as he led me to a velvet covered chair, he was playing me.

"Oh fair lady of the court, we are your humble servants. May I ask your name?" He bowed and took my left arm, planting a light kiss on my stump.

I blushed at this, and ripped my arm away. After a lot of trying to release a single sentence, I finally managed to let "My name is Mizuki Takahiro. This was a mistake." I got up to leave, but two boys blocked the door, they both were laughing. I looked behind me to see Tamaki-san sitting in the corner pouting. His entire person seemed to go grey. It was sort of amusing, but it wasn't funny enough to be blocking my way out. I rolled my eyes, they were all idiots, just like I thought. I pushed the two chuckling morons out of the way and began to make my escape, but something stopped me.

A small hand gripped my sleeve. I looked down to see a small boy with dirty blond hair and large brown eyes. He looked up at me with an adorable smile.

"You aren't going to leave without having cake, are Mizu-chii?" His eyes grew watery. I looked around for help, but none appeared. I didn't need a tear fest, so I nodded quickly, he pulled me into a hug, all while yelling "Yay!" I shrugged him off, he was so cute! I noticed a tall boy hung around him, acting as Hunny's jungle gym and friend. He gave me a nod. I realized this must be Takashi Morinozuka. I had listened to enough gossip around class to know he was very sweet, albeit a bit threatening at first. I was interrupted mid-thought by Hunny grabbing my right hand.

"Come on Mizu-chii, we have cake at our table!" Hunny said. He pulled me over to a table with four velvet covered chairs, one of which had a stack of books with a plush rabbit perched on top. I smiled, it reminded me of when my sisters and I played with our tea set and dolls. I sat down and Hunny lifted the plate cover to reveal a large amount of cakes. Cakes of every sort were piled high in tiers. Chocolate, strawberry, milk, and cherry sat at the bottom, a small cupcake with small edible ball bearings sat as the white flag on the top of the stack. Hunny was already digging in, his cheeks full and his lips covered with frosting. I smiled at him. He reminded me of my cousins, except, they're two, not seventeen.

I picked at a small strawberry cake but didn't really eat it, I wasn't in the mood.

I remembered my reasons for being here. I stood up from the table, the chair moved with a loud _screech, _attracting everyone's attention. I didn't understand why there weren't more girls here, I mean, it seemed pretty convenient. I cleared my throat.

"Um, I didn't exactly come here for cake. I'm looking for Kyoya-san. Have any of you seen him?" I managed to say. Why was it so hard to talk to them?! I mentally smacked myself. At that moment, Kyoya walked out dressed in a black and purple velvet robe. He was in a Lord's robe, which suited him, considering his personality, or at least what I knew about it. I silently walked to him, trying to think of a probable reason. He noticed me, and took out a black notebook.

He took a few notes, before examining the room.

"It seems the decorators did well as usual." He mumbled before taking a few more notes. He smiled when he spotted me.

"Ah, Miss Takahiro, you've decided to visit us." He smiled that fake smile. I wanted to scream if he did that one more time.

"Yes. Actually, I wanted to return this to you." And with that I punched him in the face, knocking him over onto a table. But I did that in my head, so no one was injured. In reality, I pulled out a different black notebook out of my bag. He took it and muttered a few things before placing it in the depths of his robe. I simply smiled my version of fake happiness back.

"Thank you for returning this." He said, it caught me by surprise.

"You're most welcome, I didn't read any of it, I know privacy means a lot to you." I mumbled. I was now verbally vomiting, aka saying things that don't have anything to do with the conversation. I wish there was a person who just popped up in front of you and duct taped your mouth so you wouldn't say things you regret later. I was blushing furiously. I was so embarrassed, I ran out, I ran until my legs gave out from under me, which I ended up in the garden. I wept into the soft green grass. It was calming. I pulled my bag out and went to my binder, I flipped through several songs from my musical before reaching the one I was looking for. It's a song my heroine Kanon sings about her love interest Kazuo. I relax when I sing, the notes don't judge you, they helped me through hard times. I could sing and feel the world come back. I began to sing in the empty garden.

"_When the light reaches the rooftops,  
When the night hits the windowsill.  
When I'm somewhere else  
and it's dark and cold  
I'll look to you still._

_I know it was a stupid decision,  
It seemed fine at the time,  
__Hey, all people have them.  
__I could count my blessings with precision,  
__But I choose to ignore them.  
_

_When will love come back for me,  
__When will I finally be,  
__Free to be me,  
__At peace with myself,  
__when you're with someone else?_

_I only wish for one small thing,  
In my heart of hearts.  
__I don't need to follow my dreams,  
That doesn't work anyway.  
__If you could only love me,  
Everything would be okay._

_I've been here so long all alone,  
The magic is gone, run out to the low.  
And nobody's come for me yet.  
And everybody tells me that  
I should just give up and forget._

_Oh, that day will come soon,  
when I hear that familiar tune.  
__For somebody to love me.  
__For myself, not somebody else._

_Can't you see,  
It's time for me,  
To finally find myself,  
under the pain and the shyness.  
I'm somebody, You've never met before.  
So please open the door._

_I only wish you could find the real me,  
Hidden under all the pain and the peace,  
Oh won't you please,  
Love me for me._

_So for now I'll stay in the dark,  
__The magic is gone, and so's the lark,  
__Gone now is the shy, quiet young, girl.  
__Here is a girl that's ready for the world,  
But there's one more thing that I need,  
I need you to find me."_ I finished. I noticed a red-head guy with a scary face staring, he was freaking me out. He held a shoebox in his hands.

He walked off and I followed him closely. He noticed, and grunted as if to say "It's fine to walk beside me." I obliged. He sat on the stairs in the middle of garden, where all the flowers were blooming. (though they looked like fireworks with the explosions of color) He opened the box to reveal a small bird with a bandage over it's wing, it was shaking, it looked really weak.

"Oh, that poor thing." I whispered in wonder. It was shaking, I took a handkerchief out of my pocket, it was very warm from being inside of the school. I tentatively placed it around the sparrow, it stopped shivering. The scary faced student pulled out a small bag of what looked like mashed up yellow oatmeal. He pulled out a pinch of it with a pair of gloves on and placed it next to the bird. The bird, to my surprise, hopped up and ate the yellow mush. I smiled. The bird chirped a bit, The student sprinkled a bit more mush onto the cushion next to the bird. It seemed to chirp in thanks The student cleared his throat gently. I turned to him.

"Your song wasn't bad." He said, his voice was soft and deep.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You have a good voice." He said.

"Thanks again." I said. He placed a small piece of cloth along the inside of the box and placed the lid over it, I noticed several holes poked through the top of the lid.

He turned towards me and extended his hand.

"I'm Ritsu Kasanoda." I shook his hand, he had a gentle, but firm grip.

"I'm Mizuki Takahiro." I replied.

"No one has ever complimented my singing before, thanks again." I said, I hoped this wasn't sounding as awkward as I thought it did.

Kasanoda grunted.

"Maybe that's because you don't sing as often as you should." He replied. I blushed.

"If you want to come by again tomorrow in this exact place, that's when I'll be feeding the little guy again, though don't tell anyone." He said, he still seemed a bit grouchy.

"I would honestly love that." I said, I checked my watch. It was 5:00pm. I had to go home.

"I have to leave now, but thanks for cheering me up Kasanoda-san." I said.

"See you around." He mumbled.

I walked out of the garden feeling good. This could be the beginnings of a good friendship.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

She was here. For more than five seconds, she was here. I couldn't believe it.

And I treated her coldly, that was idiotic. I'm going to need her by my side. for this. Father said if I did this my chances of inheritance are heightened significantly. I had to find her and make her feel like a queen. It could cost me my future position.

"Who was that Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. I looked up from my notebook. They were all curious. I looked back down, Tamaki began to poke me, I wanted to slap him. He continued to do it. I finally gave in. He had used that tactic since middle school and it always worked, he knew I hated to be touched.

"If you really need to know. Mizuki Takahiro is my betrothed." That stopped him.

"You're betrothed?" Tamaki asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes." I hissed. Hikaru and Kaoru started to laugh.

"You married?! That's the greatest joke I've ever heard!" Hikaru said between laughs.

"Yeah, you with that girl!" Kaoru also laughed. I sighed, a quick evil eye shut them up quickly.

"But how do you feel about, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

I thought about it for a bit.

"It's an honor to help my family." I said. She raised her eyebrows at this, but didn't say anything.

I looked back to my notebook. Many students would pay a lot for my secrets, but Mizuki didn't give it away, she kept it safe. Loyalty was an admirable trait.

I wasn't listening to them, which was probably going to come back to bite me.

"How does Mizu-chii feel about this?" Hunny said. I looked up, the others were looking to me.

"I honestly don't know, she doesn't talk to me very often." I looked back to my notes.

They were silent for the next few minutes, I left the room, knowing they were going to talk about me, but not really caring for what they said.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

The hosts gathered around Tamaki.

"Wow, Mizu-chii and Kyoya don't really know each other, do they?" Hunny said.

The others nodded.

"I don't see why you would have to get married to connect two families, can't you just buy shares from each other's companies?" Haruhi pointed out.

"Well you see Haruhi, you can do that, but the Takahiros and the Ootori families have feuded for generations because of an attempt to buy the same company in the 1800's. They grew since then, and some members of both families are still angry and vengeful. If the two families are bonded through marriage, then both companies are secured." Tamaki explained.

"But why put such a shy girl with Kyoya?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded.

Tamaki thought for a while. Then he randomly shot up. He pointed his fingers to the sky.

"I've got it! If they don't love each other now, we'll help get them together!" He said with a determined grin.

"How are we gonna do that?" The twins asked. He pulled a random blueprint out of now where.

It was titled "Operation Kyoya x Mizuki=Love" along with a lot of small squiggles.

"Okay men!" Tamaki said. Haruhi choked on her own spit, Mori patted her on the back.

"And Haruhi. We're gonna get these two together!" He turned around. The blueprint disappeared.

"Mori, you and Hunny spy on Mizuki and find out her interests. Haruhi, make friends with Mizuki so you can bring to the Host club so Mori and Hunny can do their jobs. Hikaru, Kaoru! Find help with the makeover when the time comes!" He pointed his fingers at his friends. They all nodded.

"They'll meet at the Host Club's Ball!" Tamaki declared.

The other hosts nodded sternly, Hunny tried his best to look managed and stern, but he was too cute.

They all saluted their "King" and stood up straight.

"No mistakes can be made with this men, understood?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

**So sorry if this seemed rushed, I'm so sorry! I promise that Mizuki will have more time with the Host Club! I worked hard on this, I just needed to work hard, but I'm so busy! I have volunteering, writing, babysitting jobs, etc. I have a life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't too scarred by my songwriting. I sat and worked on this on my free days. This is fun and relaxing. Tamaki is hilarious, I hope I got the characters. I'll work hard, I'll write a new chapter soon, next chapter: The Romance.**

**I haven't seen any votes on my User page, please vote!**

**Love is Blind: Things are tough for Haruhi's little sister (by about a year) Koemi Fujioka is blind and sweet. She's invited to Ouran because of her sister's reputation. She joins her sister's adventures as they go through high school. (Original storyline! Not self-insert!) Kaoru x OC**

**Adopted by the Suoh Family**

**Sayuri is orphaned during a horrible storm at age seven, leaving her all alone in the world. Now fifteen, a new opportunity shows up when a grumpy old woman named Shizue Suoh offers her a spot in the Suoh clan as a backup heir should anything happen to Tamaki. She accepts and now she travels to the land of the rich. She now attends a new school with her _Onii-chan_, Tamaki, who insists she become a host in his club. (No ships unless requested)**

**The Life and Times of Natsuko Hitachin**

**Natsuko is the half-sister of Hikaru and Kaoru. No one seems to know her back story.**

**Her mother had an affair with her father, who kept her after Yuzuha abandoned them for her husband and older twin sons. After her father dies, she's left in the care of an abusive uncle, her only comfort is a picture of her father. She's taken away by Child Protection when she turns 14. By then, she harms herself with a knife and starves herself of sleep and food. Can the Host Club help this lost soul? Or will Natsuko fall into darkness?**

**(No ships unless requested, as with the above one)**

**So that's it vote on my User page and don't forget to review!**

**Love, **

**TPBOG**

**(The Phantom's Bride of Gondor)**


End file.
